Revival of the Dark Lord
by KrspaceT
Summary: 20 years into the future, 2017 in Harry's, and 2030 in the others, Valdimort has been revived. And he destroys the WORLD. But then with all the characters trapped across a universe at war, can they all find each other
1. A intro

Intro time (Intro for reference for stories)

These were originally chapters in Valdimore vs Seras, but I decided they deserved their own story.

Well, while I left Harry's world, Hogwarts, pretty much the same and out of contact with the rest of the universe, the other worlds are a different story.

It has been 20 years since the original great dark wars; where the darkest villains in the universe (aside from You Know Who), battled the heroes of the universe in a dramatic brawl.

The heroes came up on top, and now the universe is more or less extremely connected

But then, Kronos, the titan (from Percy Jackson), was freed from his prison in time, and from there, revived the dark forces, and has begun to wage war against the forces of good

Time for some examples

Random battle 1

"FIRE!" a group of star wars battle droids yelled, firing at a group of shadow heartless. The heartless exploded into dark particles, as more just came up from the ground. They were on the world of DroidTopia, a desert like world where the droids had set up a independent state after the war

"We need backup!" a droid yelled on a communicator. The heartless were reinforced as a column of Percy Jackson style Lastrigroth giants (8 feet tall, bad hair cuts, tatoos) landed in a crash. They roared and started to rip apart the droids. It was then that the droid got his backup.

A gummi ship appeared above the fighting, and a few characters jumped out, flying straight for the heartless. An older Sora landed and stabbed a neo shadow with the kingdom key, before charging at a looming Behemoth. A young woman with orange hair, red eyes and wearing blue, and being rather shapley, the Hellsing vampire Seras Victoria, crashed down, slicing a giant into yellow dust (That's what they do), with her own vampire themed keyblade, before tackling another.

"Is that all you got, heroes!" a girl with dark black and red cloths, black hair, amber eyes and a black sephiroth wing, Avatar Azula, laughed. It was then that she noticed the third hero flying at her.

"Hello!" a muscled man with yellow skin and a round, bald head, Xalion Showdown Omi older, said before karate kicking into her, sending her spinning to the ground like a down airplane.

Random Battle two

In the forested mountains of Alegesia, the world of the inheritance series, a fit man with brown hair and elf (Not house elf!) features, Eragon Shadeslayer, and his female blue dragon, Saphira, were flying into a battle alongside his half brother, the more human looking Murtagh and his red male dragon Thorn, Eragon's elf, and attractive, wife Arya with a green male dragon named Emmerant, and the rider less black dragon Shurikan, against the 13 Forsworn on their dragons, and a group of Wyern heartless. Eragon rose his blue sword like keyblade, as 8 younger riders and dragons rose from behind them, on one of the dragons, a orange one rode by a red haired girl, was a blind tom cat, with two keyblades, smaller sized, one in his jaw the other on his tail. They flew into each other, with battle feeling.

The Tom, Jayfeather, jumped from his dragon perch and struck into a green dragon of the forsworn. His former mounts were dueling a yellow one, as Eragon and Murtagh flew in to engage a red dragon riding man with black hair, Murtagh's father Morzan

Random battle three

A gray steel supply ship was floating through space, as a drill like pod drilled into its side. From it walked out a dozen tarantula monsters (from Code Lyoko). They all marched through the halls of the ship, as the captain's got warning sirens.

"Uh Ferb, why are they so loud" a skinny young man with a P shaped like head, red hair and a I heart Platypus T shirt. His stepbrother, a man about the same age, with a nose and head sort of like a F, in white and purple, shrugged silently.

"Well, looks like they took the bait, and that leaves only one thing to do" he pressed a button. The ship gave a loud crack, as all but the immediate close part to the bridge disconnected, as the smaller ship part sped off. The ship part exploded after 5 seconds.

"Dud hulls, all the important stuff is close the bridge Ferb. Ah, good ideas"

"But not good enough" a icy voice said. Turning, they saw the icy skinned, bald headed female Rattatakii, Star War's Asajj Ventress. She had two glowing red light sabres, and grinned evilly.

"Hey, how did you?"

"It's called, a diversion. Idiot" she smiled, as she charged at them. Ferb then charged at her, without a weapon, before pressing a button, creating a bullet proof pexi glass wall between Phineas and the two of them

"Ferb, that might not be a good idea, and let me out of her!"

In a slowed down karate like scene, Ferb bends under the blades, the deadly red energy slowly passing over him, as the scene starts to move faster, she stumbled surprised before he headbutts her dead on, causing her to drop the blades.

"How did you do that?" Asajj said stunned. So was Phineas.

"What, a lot can happen in twenty years" he said in a british accent, before he charged at Asajj again. She swung her blades, but she dropped them in shock. Ferb had her, in the....

"Wush...Fingerhold!" Ferb smirked, and flicked his finger. Asajj burst into yellow light, before dissolving into yellow dust......

See, Kronos's minions due that when they are destroyed

But when he revived them, he also revived

TOM RIDDLE, BETTER KNOWN AS

LORD VOLDEMORE


	2. The return of Valdimort part 1, Doom

Shortly after the last chapter

In Hogwarts

"Ah, Waspinator finally have break, in nice peaceful woods, this time with no giant spiders" the giant green wasp transformer Waspinator hummed to himself while relaxing at a lake side in the dark woods, sipping a liquid oil-energon mix. But from a bit into the forest.

"Uh, maybe we are a little lost" the older ron commented as his car drove through the thick woods not far from Waspinator.

"A little! We should not have taken the road into the dark woods, through the spider's giant nest...." his wife Hermoine ranted.

"But you wanted to get to see Rose and Hugo, and do it, incognito"

"Not this Incognito!" Hermoine complained as they came up near the lake, and spied Waspinator.

"What is that, thing" Hermione said startled.

"I don't know, but just in case its some sort of new evil thing" Ron started, before the two jumped out and confronted the wasp.

"Oh, can't Waspinator have a nice vacation in nice woods of blackness, without..." he took out a little book and some reading glasses "being attacked by Ferret boy and egg head mud owl"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"Uh, Egg head mud owl...."

"PREPARE, TO DIE!"

"Oh boy, Waspinator finally find nice vacation spot, with that Valdimore gone, and WHAT IN PRIMUS!" Waspinator started to panic as a giant dark orb appeared in the lake. Hermione and Ron were equally startled.

"Oh no, Waspinator hated by universe. Why is he back!" Waspinator backed away as the orb faded, to reveal Valdimore!"

"V,,Valdimore?" the married couple stammered.

"In the flesh, muggle born" the dark skull headed villian laughed. "Now, as much as I would love to discuss old times, DIE!" and he blasted a burst of blue lightning into Hermione. She crashed straight into a tree, leaving a giant gaping hole.

"Did time diety guy send you, are you his minion, Waspinator wants answers" Waspinator demanded.

"I do not work for Kronos, but he did bring me back, by mistake. But now that I'm back, I have some, unfinished buisness to attend to, so hand over the mud blood, or else I will burn London to the ground!"

"Uh, let Waspinator answer for ferret guy, Waspinator initiate battle link up!"

"What?" Ron asked confused

(Waspinator broke apart into a hundred pieces, before flying straight onto Ron. His armor covers Ron, and Waspinator's head forms on Ron's back between his wasp wings. His stinger splits in half, each half attaching to one of Ron's arm.)

"Wait, what just happened" Ron asked as Valdimore fired a blast of blue energy. Shielding himself with the stinger halves, the blast got negated.

"Your in trouble, Waspinator and D smirtz used this trick to take down old lightning force dude, so Skull face better think about crying like a little protoform!"

"Uh, what he said" Ron commented.

"You think, because you beat a old, muggle, magic wannabee, you can beat me, the master of all magic, and cleanser of this world!"

Valdimore fired another blast of magic at Ron, who flew out of the way of the attack. Diving in, his stingers pushed themselves against his wand, but the wand erupted a wave of fire, causing the two linked beings to stumble backwards. He fired a blast of fire, but Valdimore mearly blew it out with his breath

"Pathetic, now prepare to suffer" and he started to mutter a killing curse.

"Waspinator knows what to do, dis link!" the two split off.

"Waspinator always come prepared, Waspinator have these" he holds a bag of dragon teeth and a vial of red liquid.

"Waspinator summons, from the beyond, 12 skeleton warriors" he tossed the teeth and the liquid onto the ground, where 12 skeletons armed with machine guns rose from the dirt. They took in Valdimore's scent, and attacked.

"Cool, can you show me how to do that" Ron asked.

"No time, Waspinator need to find key giant. He only one who has way to get warning out!"

"Hagrid?"

"Long story, transform" and the robot became a giant wasp. Ron grabbed the out cold Hermoine, and Waspinator picked them both out.

"Please tell gran girl"

"Granger"

"Whatever, tell her to lay off the snacks" he commented as they flew off towards the school, while Valdimore took out the last skeleton.

At the school

"Waspinator finally made it, Waspinator happy, wait what is that?" Waspinator pointed, to where out of nowhere a bludger from Quiditch smashed into him. Waspinator broke apart and the pieces, as well as his passengers, fell to earth, specifically falling on Scorpius Malfoy

"OW" Scorpius complained. "Rose, get your parents off me"

"Mom, Dad?" Rose said confused at their arrival.

"Uncle Ron, what's going on, what were you riding" James asked confused as well.

"oh, I'm Waspinator, and they were just getting a luxurious ride, while one of the greatest villians of all time is back and in the dark woods, Va...." Hermoine closes his mouth piece.

"Wait, Va, Valdi...." James eyes were wide, as Rose covered his mouth.

"We need to talk to giant, danger loving Hagrid man" Waspinator told them.

"Yes, yes I'm here" Hagrid lumbered in. "And your a off worlder, considering your a robotic transforming bug"

"You are quite wise for a giant, Waspinator thinks. And Waspinator would know, he's met a few. Waspinator still have a few scratchs on his paint job.

"I'm not a Lastinogrian" he commented. With some wierd looks, he commented "I also got a guide to all the essential world people and groups, from Aang to Zangoose. Was a present, from Thomas"

"Waspinator thing a better name would have been in order."

"Uh, so how did Valdimore, oh no" Ron sighed as a dark orb appeared and Valditmore appeared in a dark orb.

"Ah, my old school, I think a redecorating is in order" and he cast a spell. The school exploded into a rain of bricks. But as the kids and wizards tried to combine their powers, Valdmimore countered, and hundreds of students were blown away.

"Your pay for that" Hermoine yelled, as she, her husband, Hagrid and their kin, as well as Rose and Scorpius stood up. The blown away wizards staggered back, as the rest of Hogwarts body and faculty pushed themselves upward.

"Waspinator, just wanted a vacation, but now, Waspinator forced to do this, Waspinator will blast you with the big gun" and the giant red blaster ended mega cannon, the Requim blaster appeared into his hands. "PRepare to go boom, Skull V face!" and Waspinator fired his blast. It combined with the magic of the nearby wizards, and impacted into Valdimore's power. The resulting explosion cooked everything in a 10 mile radius, but the group still stood, as did Valdimore.

"Ha, not even a hundred and odd wizards, and a transformer real estate agent..."

"Hey, Waspinator makes a lot of mulla a year!"

"Can stop me. As I have, while I was dead, obtained a lost plan, the world rebuildinator!" and he caused a giant, red and green blaster with a heart shape of dull light, to appear into his hands.

"What, that's one of D smirtz's missing inventions!"

"Yes, and its time for you to see what it can do" and he activated it. The heart shaped glowed, and then it fired. The laser flew, but around Hermoine and Rose, into the rubble. It found its way into a hidden keyhole.

"What, but Waspinator read the record that Colton dude sealed that keyhole many years ago"

"Aye, I recall that as well" Hagrid comented.

"Oh, but this is the world rebuildinator. It can unlock a heart to a world, to allow it to be stolen. And then, I can rebuild a perfect, wizard of pure blood only, society!"

"Your insane!" Hermione yelled.

"Maybe so, MUDBLOOD, But once I have my perfect society, I'll handle Kronos myself!"

"Uh, Waspinator asks nicely you just take him out from the goodness in your heart!"

"I have none for off world scum, Goodbye!" he pressed a button, as the entire world was illuminated in harsh light.

Later

"Wha, what happened" Rose said as she pushed herself up. Looking around, she saw herself in a barren plain, with aurora's flying all around. But she didn't see Hermoine, Waspinator or anyone else.


	3. The return of Valdimort part 2, Raptors

Rose looked around where she had landed, a barren plain, with aurora's filling the sky. Looking around, she saw no one else.

"Hello, Anyone?" she called. Nothing seemed to be heard. It was then that a giant black bubble like door appeared out of nowhere. Stepping out of it, was a raptor, with dark black and gray scales. It had a giant claw on each foot, very sharp clawed hands, and a jaw filled with biting teeth.

"DARK, VELOCITY, HUNGRY!" it hissed as it charged at Rose. Rose ran the other way, as the Raptor followed her with a open jaw. A black mass formed on its claws, as it sped up. It was now half as far from Rose then just 3 minutes ago, and soon Rose could feel it breathing on her neck.

"Petrifiic, Totalis!" she blasted the raptor, who's limps locked and fell.

"I wonder if the Ministry will mind that?" she asked out loud. If only she realized that the ministry no longer even **exist** It was then that a dark aura surrounded the raptor. The spell broke, as it jumped up and hissed. It rolled its neck, as if it was stretching.

"HELP!" she ran as the raptor followed, now very, very, very annoyed with this witch. It was then that a fence appeared in front of her. She stopped abortly, as the raptor got close.

"DARK, VELOCITY, EAT NOW!" it jumped at her.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she pointed her wand at the raptor, as it floated in place. IT screeched and clawed in frustration. Smirking, she jumped over the fence, as the area went white. When she blinked again, she was in a steamy jungle.

"Huh?" she looked around confused, before she heard some crunching branches. Looking behind, she spotted three, normal, velociraptors jumping out of the bush. The screeched, and charged.

"OH COME ON!" she cried as she ran.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she yelled, but to herself. She floated up into the branches of a tree, smirking as the raptors growled at the bottom of the tree.

"The food is up a tree, what do we do, boss?" a raptor said in subtitles.

"We wait, she'll get hungry" the lead one also hissed, in subtitles.

"Can't we just find something else to eat?"

"Silence" the subbed conversation continued.

"Wonder what they're saying" Rose looked down, as the raptors snapped. Screeching, she hid back in the leaves. (Note, the subs are for the viewer, not for the characters). It was then that the raptors looked the opposite way from whence she had come.

"I smell something, it smells like clocks!" A raptor clicked subtitled.

"Yes, I smell darkness too, lets leave now, run you incompitent fools!" the last raptor had snarled the last subs as they fled the scene through the jungle. Walking down towards them were two people. each from opposite ways, the first was Kronos, the second was a old man with whitening blond hair, and black robes. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"So, your the infamous Kronos?" Malfoy raised his eyebrow. "My master has said, many things about you"

"Silence, mortal! You dare to speak to the lord of time with such a tone!"

"I dare" he smirked "Avada Kerdarava!" a green orb flew from Malfoy's hand and struck Kronos. A green light covered him, but it faded away. Kronos yawned.

"Bu, bu, bu..." Lucius stepped back nervously.

"You fool! You think that your little master, Ol Valdy, and his trick magic can stop me. I was the ruler of the universe before your world even existed! Your pathetic world is rather young, and I must say, your master didn't read the memo. When he destroyed the world, it's not coming back. He should never take any inator with full confidence"

"Even if so, many wizards survived" Malfoy said, shaking "Even if we lost that world, we can always take over another!"

"Sorry, but I'm doing that at the moment, so DIE!" he shot a blast of dark smoke around Malfoy, that held him in place.

"Now, I'm mildly intrigued by your magic, so why don't I take it for a spin?" he and Malfoy got covered in the dark aura. Malfoy struggled and screamed, as his life force was sucked out of him. Rose had huge eyes of shock as the pure blood wizard collapsed to the ground, dead. Kronos seemed to have an even more powerful aura now.

"Ah, that was tasty. And now to test it out, Adava Kerdarava!" he shot a green orb into the tree. The tree spontaneously combusted, as Rose fell out.

"OW"

"Hmm, I think I have an idea who you are" he smiled coldly. "Your that daughter of Hermoine and Ron, those pathetic little magicians"

"HEY!"

"Silence. They are pathetic, but your uncle Harry, he could prove useful, or rather, killing his kids might. You see..." he was cut off by the sound of a approaching car. From the thick underbrush burst a red convertible. Its driver had long brown hair, was female, and had a wand in her hands. The car stopped in a parallel park, and the young woman jumped out.

"Why, if it isn't Kronium"

"It's Kronos! For that, Alex Russo, PAY THE PRICE!" he swung his scythe at the waverly witch. She muttered a few words as a shield formed in her hands, blocking the attack, and knocking Kronos back.

"Adava Kerdarava!" with a green orb in each hand, he tossed both at Alex. She ducked, as they flew off into the air and exploded.

"Hey! When did you learn to do that!"

"About, 2 minutes ago." he smirked as he tossed more. Alex blocked another one with a magic shield, but was blown back into a tree.

"Now, to finish it" he rose his blade high in the air.

"Tarantallegra!" Rose hit Kronos with a dancing curse, as he started clogging.

"YOU DARE, strike me with this ridiculous curse!" Kronos yowled.

"I dare" she smirked.

"GRWA!" he roared, as the curse faded.

"Hey, how did you, and that raptor, even do that!"

"The powers of darkness!, now be gone!" he attacked

"Hey kid, you'd better get in" Alex told her. Nodding, both got into the convertible as it sped off.

"Oh, and as a farewell present, take this" Alex placed her wand inside a key slot, as a laser cannon rose from the magic vehicle.

"Cool!"

"Yes, quite, FIRE!" a red laser struck Kronos, but he was barely phased as the car sped away. The tall, red clothed, black haired vampire Alucard appeared next to him as they sped off.

"Hmm, that was a waste of my time. I should be busy, finding Harry's kids. 1 of the final hero kids that Oracle mentioned would take me out, is still unacounted for. I know that 7 are from the original 10 key's, then there's John, and then Jen (That one is wrong), but there is still one more, but whom?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter what happens, their end result shall be the same, Death" Alucard laughed, as did Kronos, and very darkly.


	4. The return of Valdimort part 3, Escape

Alex's red car rolled through the forest, as Rose ducked her head.

"Who are you, again?" she asked as the car hit a bump.

"Names Alex, Alex Russo, blah blah, I'm a member of the interworld hero alliance" Rose had a anime question mark on her head.

"Inter what?"

"Inter world, what you never heard of it? Does the ministry, or did, still have that stupid anti foreign world contact claus up? That thing was a heap of trouble, got one of our leader's oldest friends dementored smoched" Rose shuddered, lost "and when we tried to ask him to change it, it didn't end well, the stupid Corn Brownie guy"

"You mean Cornelius Fudge?"

"Oh yeah, that's him, changed his hands into bannana's, ah good times, good times"

"Wait, inter world, are you saying, I'm on another world!"

"Yep, this world's called Greenia, a wonderful place, as long as you don't get lost in the infinite wilderness, a wild, untamed place filled with vicious creatures...and well we are"

"Explains the raptors, but what about the talking one?"

"Wait, talking, was it black, butt ugly and somewhat reminds you of Gigi?"

"Um, I don't know what Gigi is, but yeah, oh and also there was that Kronos guy"

"Yeah, I know, I saw him, and now he could be behind us" a explosion occured behind them, as Kronos had appeared behind them, in a golden chariot pulled by skeleton horses.

"Change that, he is" Alex growled as she turned her car violently, causing it to go into a 90 degree left turn, speeding on the sides of a stream, Kronos forcing his chariot to jump in after her.

"Wait, isn't driving a car along a stream bad for the enviorment or something!" Rose yelled.

"This car is magic, duh" Alex sighed as they continued to race from Kronos.

"AVADA KEDARVA!" Kronos yelled, as a green ball flew at them.

"I don't want to die, so shield us with a giant pie!" Alex yelled as a giant pie formed between the car and the curse. The two magics met, and exploded. The car was tossed, spinning in the air while Kronos's steeds toppled over and disintergrated.

Meanwhile in the world of Alegesia (eragon)

Hagrid blinked his eyes open, to find himself in a small room. It's walls were brownish stone, encarved with various images of dragons. A brook gurgled nearby, spilling into a moon shaped pool.

"Where in blue blazins am I?" Hagrid grunted, before looking ahead, on a mantel. His eyes lit up like a Creevy at a Harry festival, there on the pedistal were two stone like objects. They weren't stones though, they were.

"DRAGON EGGS" Hagrid smiled like a child "And someone just left em ere, well I'll fix that" he tried to grab one. All of a sudden, a invisible force gave him a shock, and he fell out concious. As that happened, a ding was heard as a cat sized elavator opened near the mantel. Walking out of it was a gray tomcat, blind with a bunch of herbs in his mouth. In shock, he spat them out, the leaves cluttering on the floor.

"Just my luck, somehow this giant lump ends up in the rider's egg chamber, and the moonpool chamber for that matter as well, and now I have to deal with him" he thought to himself. (The Moonpool is from the warriors book series). Grabbing Hagrid by the hood of his jacket, the cat began to drag him, towards a flight of stairs.

Back to the girls

The wrecked car smoked above a rocky cliffface, as the girls stood.

"What sort of magic was that!" Rose demanded. Alex shrugged.

"You see, when I said inter world, I never said that we all had the same type of magic, or even all had powers related to magic for that matter"

"Huh?" Rose was confused.

"My magic's, a little more free form then yours, more variety. Now, when it collided with Kromoe's magic, it reacted, I'll have to get someone back there to look for him"

"Yeah, if we ever get out of this crazy wilderness!" Rose sighed.

"But we already all, and good thing too, I need my car serviced" Alex pointed into a veil of clouds.

"There is something here I don't want to miss, unveil the town from this mist" Alex cast a spell. The mist started to move out of the way, as a strange town found its way into view. Elegent houses stood everywhere, as did this temple like place, a RV park, a regular ish town, and a wierdly shaped building that said "Doofemsmirtz's Formerly Evil Incorporated".

"Welcome to Greenia, hero central"


End file.
